tenebris lumen est
by Sera nee-chan
Summary: The beings that prowl in the dark. They are demons called tenebris lumen est. Naruto is attacked by a possessorem or possessor. One of the tenebris lumen est saves him and hide Naruto away for protection. Naruto finds out about his own power and along the way finds love. Can love between a human and demon work. Gay couples, mainly itanaru


Sera-hi people! I have too many stories running at once but oh well because I like this idea. I don't own Naruto otherwise it would be about Naruto having sex with Itachi! SMILEY FACE :) :) :) :)  
Warning: some characters are OCC

CHAPTER 1

NARUTO POV

I hate work my job especially when people who have cars decide to quit and I get stuck going home at midnight by bike. I actually don't hate my job. I'm sixteen and I work as a busboy at a place called Ichiraku's. I hate riding my bike home at night. Nobody in their right mind would ever since _they_ appeared. Nobody knows why they appeared but we do know they're demons. More and more people end up missing and more than a hundred people have been found dead in the past year. They only prowl at night but some people believe they walk around during the day to pick their next victims. I believe they may look human enough to do that but I could care less really.

I just finished my shift and quickly locked up. I didn't like being alone in the dark so I decided to use the alleys as shortcuts. Very stupid idea especially for someone as small and thin as me. I was about halfway to my home when it happened. My orange mountain bike was kicked out from under me. I crashed to the ground as my bike was hurled towards the wall. I felt pain blossom in my head but everything from the moment my head hit the pavement was blurry. I remember seeing someone with blood red hair and sea foam green eyes standing over me before the image was blocked by someone in black. The two figures began fight and by the way they were fighting I knew they definitely were not human. It began to hurt to keep my eyes open so I let the darkness wash over me and I fell unconscious.

NUIUNUIUNUIUNUIU

I felt something cold over my forehead before the pain registered. All I could feel was immense pain and I had a feeling my skull was at least fractured. I opened my eyes only to close them again and moan in pain. I heard feet coming towards me and forced my eyes open. A boy with pale skin, onyx eyes, and bluish black hair stared down at me. He also had a strange white light coming off of him.

"How do you feel?" He asked almost unemotionally, bit I could hear the sliver of worry.

I moaned again as his voice caused the pain in my head to double. He bent over and placed his hands on either side of my head. Suddenly pain rushed through my entire body and I arched off the bed screaming. Just as suddenly as the pain began, it stopped. I also realized that the pain in my head disappeared. I carefully sat up and looked around the room I was in. It looked very similar to a hospital room with sterilized tools placed neatly around the room. The room wasn't as white as a hospital either. No, it was decorated in blues,purples, and black. The sheets on the bed I was on had sheets that looked like the sky on a clear summer day.

"Where am I?" I asked the boy who was moving a chair to sit next to me.

"Are you sure you can trust what you humans call evil demons?" He asked raising one eyebrow and smirking.

"Well, whatever you just did healed me and I have no clue what's going on. It's safer to keep calm at the moment."

"Follow me." He said standing up.

I quickly stood up and followed him. We left the room to be in a hallway that he'd many doors on either wall. The hallway was long enough that there were ten feet on each side of a door and then there was the next door. I counted ten doors on one wall before we came upon double oak doors that had gorgeous designs carved into them. The boy opened both doors and the room behind them took my breath away.

The room was the size of my one person apartment that contained a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and a bedroom. With a large room like this you would expect expensive looking furniture and elegant decorations. What I saw was the exact opposite. Littered around the room there were comfy looking chairs some leather and some cushioned and some ranged from overstuffed to barely stuffed. I counted at least ten chairs before I registered the fact that there were the same amount of three person couches. The couches were the same designs as the chairs. Everything that was leather was black and everything that was cushion was dark red. The walls were also painted dark red with black trim. On the left side of the room there was a black stone fireplace that currently housed a blazing flame. The left side of the room was made purely of glass showing off the full moon.

What really struck me were the people randomly laying about around the room. They all had that colored light around them but some of the lights were red and some were white. The seventeen inhabitants of the room were looking at me except for one, or more like my eyes. After what felt like hours the boy who lead me here spoke up.

"Where is my brother?" He asked coldly.

A girl with white hair who had actually been kneeling backwards on a chair to watch the moon stood up and looked at the two of us.

"Itachi-sama will be back in a minute. He went to get us coffee, of course I knew you guys would be here soon so I had him get nineteen cups of coffee and one cup of herbal tea." The girl said smiling. "Sit down anywhere really, and if someone is laying where you want to sit ask them politely." She walked over to where a black haired boy was laying, taking up an entire overstuffed leather couch. "Up. Now." She demanded frowning.

The boy sat up and sat on the left side of the couch while the girl sat in the middle cushion. The boy next to me went and sat in the now unoccupied cushioned chair, but unlike the girl he sat properly. I opted to sit next to the girl who seemed to have a major case of bipolar as she was now smiling. I admired the redwood coffee table that sat in front of the couch I selected and looked to see that every couch had a similar one placed in front of them, but not a single table had the same carvings. I also noticed how the chairs all had redwood tables with three legs on both sides. It honestly made this feel like a large version of a common room that is described in the Harry Potter books (so what? I read too.) but not with atrocious (I also have a good vocabulary) colors.

The oak doors opened again and my breath caught in my throat at the man who stood there. His eyes were a dark onyx and his hair matched them. His hair reached halfway down his back and was tied in a lazy ponytail at the nape of his neck. His skin was pale white do to lack of sun.(purely guessing) He wore a black tank top and sin tight black jeans. He had on black army boots that were torn and ripped with age but he honestly didn't look like the type to like those boots. He was pushing a wooden cart filled with steaming cups.

The man circled around the room placing certain mugs on coasters on different tables. By the time he got to me there were only three mugs left. The man looked me straight in the eye and I felt a shiver run through me. Something was pulling me to this man and honestly when it's a total stranger I don't like the feeling. The man handed me my cup instead of putting it on the coaster. He brushed my hand and I wanted to be dominated by this man completely. I took a sip out of my cup and tasted the herbal tea the girl had mentioned. I could only guess how they knew my favorite drink.

I watched the back of the man as he went towards an empty chair that was to the left of me. As he sat down I noticed he also had the white light surrounding his form. We sat there for minutes in a comfortable silence with only the crackle of fire as the strangers observed me and I observed them. I noticed that fourteen of them had a white light, four had a red light and one gave off a gold light. After about ten minutes observing the girl next to me stood up and I got a better look at her.

Her hair was as white as snow and her eyes were a silvery color. She wore a white tank top that was laced together in the front and back with black ribbon with a black tank top coming out from under showing you that she didn't where the shirt to look like a slut. She had white jeans that had multiple rips in them but every rip was covered in black suggesting that she was wearing leggings under her jeans. Her breasts weren't huge but she wasn't flat chested either, which was perfect if you were into that kind of thing but I wasn't. (If you don't get it I'll just say it. I like dick) she stood in the center of the room and turned to face me but looked as if she was going to talk to everyone.

"Alright, looks like the two emo bastards are gonna leave the explaining up to me as always." She said with a mischievous smile ignoring the two snorts at the words 'emo bastards'.

"Everyone remember if you have anything to add _coughsmartassinthecornercough_ wait until I say you can add anything or you'll find yourselves with a sore ass later. Same goes for you blondie, no questions til I say you can ask. Let the explanations begin!"

XXX

Sera-well that's it. See ya next time!


End file.
